


A Compass to Help You

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Challenge: sweet drabblethon, Drabble, Gen, Manipulation, Pianos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Think of it as a place.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Compass to Help You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valhalla37](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=valhalla37).



> For the 2010 Sweet Drabblethon.

“Think of it as a place,” his teacher tells him, handing over the sheet of music carefully, but with a calculating look.

Fingers resting on the keys, Daniel tries to make sense of the black on white.

Little time left; it’s only a forty-five-minute lesson.

“You don’t know you’ve been there, but soon it’ll seem familiar.”

 _And you’ll know you’ll have to find your way back to the beginning, the end._

Daniel’s brain works hard; links his hands, still a child’s, with his eyes, not yet a man’s. He _understands_ , starts playing the part.

Jacob smiles at the final note.


End file.
